


Cafes and sleeping pills

by BluePurpleRed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Major Character Injury, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePurpleRed/pseuds/BluePurpleRed
Summary: Lance forgets about a study session with the team and trys od'ing the night before.





	Cafes and sleeping pills

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is my first post on AO3 so like do kill me. I wrote this as a vent fic.
> 
> Trigger warning:  
>  implied suicide  
> Swearing  
> Suicidal thoughts

Lance pushed the glass door open leaning into it as it swung. He started walking over to a circle half booth table in the middle of the small cafe. Keith sat on the far left of the booth seat his left arm slung over the back. Shiro was in the middle holding two pieces of paper up to his face and adjusting his square glasses. Hunk was to Shiro’s right sitting on a chair and eating a bagel. Pidge was next perched on what can only be a stolen swivel chair from one of the other tables. She was typing away on her laptop and didn’t even look up when Lance walked up to the table.   
“ hey, lance! you’re late.” Shiro said when the Cuban boy plopped down in a seat next to Keith. Lance made no move to defend himself and instead rested his head on his arms leaning into the table.   
“ long night buddy?” Hunk asked through a mouthful of bagel.   
“ he was probably up late insta-stalking hot ladies.” Keith smirked at his witty banter. But lance just gave a groan in response.   
“ I need caffeine.” Lance drawled and pulled himself into a sitting position before heaving his body up to stand. Keith shot him a confused look. Why didn’t he retaliate?   
Lance walked over to the counter and heavily leaned into it.   
“ hi, my name is Kayla! how can I help you today?” The barista cheerfully spoke.  
“ can I have a vanilla Carmel frappe with chocolate on top?” Lance normally would have tried flirting with her but he couldn’t work up the strength to say more than he had too. The only thing on his mind was caffeine and staying awake. He really made a mistake forgetting about this study meeting. He didn’t even get to pack his work. The sleep meds he mixed in with the rest of the cocktail of drugs in his system wasn’t helping him at all. He wasn’t even supposed to exist right now but of course he couldn’t cancel. If he was alive he’d have to act like nothing changed and normal lance wouldn’t miss any form of group interaction. But he could barely think and he couldn’t risk anything happening in public. He can’t stay he had to get out of here he can already feel the heavy bile rising in his throat.   
The second he got his drink he took a sip, praying the caffeine would keep him awake long enough to get out.   
As he slid back into his seat he went through the list of perfected excuses he had in his mind. Landing on “ someone needs my help doing a beauty routine phone call” he silently set a vibrate alarm on his phone through the pocket to make it look like someone was calling him.  
When the alarm went off he reached for and, after turning off the alarm, pressed it to his ear.   
“ hey! Lance McLain speaking!”  
He acted out the other side of the conversation in his head as if he was actually talking to someone.  
“ Layla I have a study meeting!”  
“No-wait he what?”  
“ Hermana you better-“   
“ dios mio Layla, you have the artistic talents of a wet noodle! Get some makeup remover set a Beyoncé playlist and I’ll be over in-“ he checks the clock for effect,  
“ 20 minutes.” He finishes. he presses a random spot on his phone like he’s ending a call then slides it into his pocket. He plasters a grin on his face.  
“ sorry guys gotta bounce, Layla needs emergency makeup advice.”  
He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.   
“Marco asked her out!” He raised his eyebrows and turned.  
“ bye!” He waved over his shoulder and walked out of the cafe.  
The second the doors closed behind him he turned right and headed down the street. He needed to get to his apartment fast but he couldn’t be around people right now.

Shiro waved at lances back as he left and shared a look with Keith.   
“ what was that?” Pidge asked finally looking up from her laptop.  
“ Shiro.” Hunks voice wavered.  
“Ah-shiro did you hear that?”  
“Hear what?” Keith questioned   
“ he said-“  
“ oh. Oh shit.” Shiro cut him off the realization hitting him. Hunk always came to him when things were bothering him. Including when lance wouldn’t sleep for a few weeks claiming it was to work on a project. Hunk had gotten him to sleep a few times be he always woke up after a few hours in a cold sweat. One particular time he screamed hunks name. He ended up asking him in a winded flurry of tears to never leave him. The two promised to never say goodbye. 

“ Shiro?” Keith brought Shiro out of his thoughts.  
“ we gotta go” Shiro started pushing his papers together and packing them back into their folders. Keith gave hunk a confused look.   
“ lance never says goodbye.” Hunk spoke quietly as he also started to pack.   
Keith and pidge following suit their faces crossed with worry. when the group had finally gathered all their things and sloppily threw them into their bags, they raced out of the cafe. They turned in the direction of Lances apartment and all silently agreed the fastest way was to just run. When they reached the building a blue object was wedged between the door and it's frame. The closer they got the more it looked like- Lance's backpack! Hunk ran over to it while shiro opened the door more. Hunk opened the bag. It was completely empty.  
" He didn't even bring his work." Hunks voice shook.

" Cmon we have to get to Lance." Shiro opened the door more and ran inside to the elevator. The group piled in and shiro pressed the button for the fourth floor. Everyone was silent. Tapping on their thighs or buying their nails. No one wanted to acknowledge it, at least not yet. The only thing they could focus on was Lance. When the elevator finally opened its doors with a ding, they waisted no time exiting and running up to Lance's door. 

The door was slightly opened. Like someone had tried to close it but didn't press hard enough and the door just bounced back open. 

" Lance?" Shiro knocked on the door causing it to swing open a bit more.

"L-lance were coming in!" Hunk shivered. Shiro swung the door open and gasped. the living room was a mess paintings that had been hung up on the wall were now shattered on the floor as we're a few Potted plants. The group wearily entered the apartment and started towards the hall where Lance's room and bath room was. A mirror in the hall was smashed on the ground and shiros eyes grew dark at the small bloody hand print on the glass.   
" Lance?!" Keiths voice held panic when he saw the mirror as well. There was a small choking noise from a little down the hall.   
" The bathroom!" The group rushed forward and threw the bathroom door open. Then they froze. On the floor with his back up against the tub was Lance. He looked limp and in pain. Sweat plastered his brown hair to his forehead and he was breathing heavy. His left hand was bleeding a bit too. Shiro was the first to snap out of the shock and walked forward nealing down next to Lance.  
"Hey buddy" shiro spoke, his voice soft but shaky. Lance whimpered in response and moved his left arm to wrap it around his stomach, folding in on himself. He looked so small. Hunk choked back tears at the sight. He and pidge were still at the door way, pidge clinger to his shirt. Keith was behind shiro leaning on the sink, shock radiating off of him.  
Lance then doubled over with a groan and his hand flew up to clamp over his mouth, his eyes wide with pain. A few tears pricked up in his eyes and he gave shiro a look of pure terror.   
"Lance, do you need to throw up?" Shiro placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance violently shook his head no. After a couple seconds he gasped out.   
"N-no I cant! I hav- have to ke- keep it all in." He kept loosing his voice and breath mid word. "W-hy are yo-here?" He slurred. Before shiro could respond Lance lurched forward again and choked out some blue vomit. His eyes widened again, " n-no! I-i cant- no no!" Shiros eyebrows furrowed.  
" Hunk go call an ambulance." Hunk nodded once being unable to tolerate the sight before him. He rushed out of the room with pidge behind him.   
" Keith help me get him to the toilet. He needs to throw up." Keith hesitated and shiro let out a sharp "NOW" causing Keith to jump into action. They pulled Lance over to the toilet with his head hanging over the rim so he could throw up. Lance weakly shook his head no. "Please," He whispered, voice raspy, " just le- let me." He reach out his right hand toward Keith who was still holding him, but it fell limp half way there.  
"I'm s- tired" he slurred his eyelid becoming heavy.  
" Hey, hey no! Lance! Lance you need to stay awake!" Keith started to panic.   
" The ambulance is on its way!" Hunk yelled from the doorway, when he had come back to the room they didn't know.  
" Just hang on lance. The ambulance is almost here just hold on." Shiros voice echoed in Lance's head. he looked up at Keith, and hunk as a weak smile spread across his face.   
" Thank you for being here guys." He rasped. The edges of his vision grew darker and the hallucinations faded as he heard the voices of his real friends running down the hall and pounding on the locked door. He let himself slump down to the floor again and let sleep overwhelm him.


End file.
